Pide un deseo
by SilveR liTtle WolF
Summary: Elricest Yaoi. Feliz Cumpleaños Edward.


HOLA!!  
Bueno ps... soy nuevo enesta pagina asi q (si chekron mi profile) voy a ir subiendo todas mis historias de poco en poco y asi ustedes las disfrutan más!! nn

Estoy empezando com esta! Un pequeño Elricest que fue la primera historia que escribi!!

Hope u like it!

* * *

**Pide un Deseo**

Capitulo Único

El sol ilumino la habitación, los rayos de luz empezaron a tocar el rostro del joven, movió su brazo para cubrirse del astro que comenzaba a alzarse esa mañana

El sol ilumino la habitación, los rayos de luz empezaron a tocar el rostro del joven, movió su brazo para cubrirse del astro que comenzaba a alzarse esa mañana. Abrió los ojos con cansancio y se sentó en la cama con pesadez, mantuvo su mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación. –Otro día más…- dijo con cierta amargura. Se levanto y se vistió, una fecha marcada en el calendario llamo su atención; odiaba este día, lo odiaba… su cumpleaños. Dirigió sus ambarinos hacia su reflejo sobre el espejo de su habitación y se amarro su dorado cabello en una simple coleta. Camino hacia la mesa de noche y tomo una foto enmarcada, se dejo caer sobre la cama nuevamente observando la foto en sus manos. Odiaba cumplir años, quizá se deba a la parte del deseo, ya sabia cual era, desde hace tiempo era el mismo, algo que sabia jamás se cumpliría. Miro la foto y sintió un leve rubor recorrer sus mejillas; adoraba esa foto que les había tomado Winry al menos hace unos meses, la había puesto en un portarretrato y colocado en su mesa de noche para así poder admirar el dulce rostro de su hermano, de su hermoso Al, de su hermoso Alphonse…

Un golpeteo en su puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones. –Ya despiértate flojo, ya es más de medio día.- La voz de Pianko acompañaba el insistente golpe.

-Ya me levante.- Dijo con molestia sin quitar su vista del retrato.

-Bien, bien, entonces será mejor que bajes a desayunar algo, Edward-

Ed no tenia hambre, pero sabia que seria inútil negarse, sabia lo que Pianko traía ente manos, coloco la fotos sobre la mesa de noche y se levanto. –Si, Ya voy…-

-Bien, pero no te tardes…- Se alejo.

Edward suspiro antes de acercarse y abrir la puerta, seria mejor acabar con esto de una vez; comenzó a descender las escaleras. Había solo una cosa que haría que disfrutara ese día y eso era ver a su hermanito, estar cerca de él, pero y su deseo… ¿seria el mismo de siempre? Lo más probable es que si… el mismo deseo de siempre… una vida junta a su hermano, pero algo mas allá de hermanos, mas allá de cómo una familia…

-¡SORPRESA!- Dijeron en coro todos los presentes. Ed fingió una sonrisa. –Felicidades, Ed…. Feliz cumpleaños, Edward…. Felicidades Acero…- esas y otras felicitaciones se dejaron oír en la sala por parte de los invitados, pero algo faltaba.

-Muchas Felicidades, Ed!- Winry abrazó al rubio, casi asfixiándolo.

-Gra… gracias Win…- dijo prácticamente sin aire. –Gracias a todos.- Agrego una vez que la rubia lo soltó.

-Bien, es hora de abrir tus regalos, Edward.- Pianko comenzó a caminar en dirección a los sillones con el resto de las personas siguiéndola.

-Winry…- Ed detuvo a su amiga de una mano. –Donde… ¿Dónde esta Al?-

-Bueno… pues…- Winry miro a Ed algo nerviosa. -… él… no… no esta…-

-Que!?- Ed la miro con más impaciencia.

-Veras… él… salio temprano, di… dijo que tenia algo muy importante que hacer…y que no tardaría… pero aun no llega…-

El rostro de Ed se volvió triste, su hermano tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con él, no le sorprendía realmente; Al ya tenia 15 años y era obvio que comenzara a salir mas con sus amigos en vez de pasar tiempo con él, además lo más probable era que Al ya se había fijado en una linda chica… Ese ultimo pensamiento le atravesó el corazón dejándole un profundo dolor.

-Edward, ven que vamos a abrir tus regalos- Pianko lo obligo a acercarse y abrir sus regalos, con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro.

-mmm… no lo se… podría mostrarme ese, por favor.- dijo señalando un relicario dorado en una de las vitrinas.

-Si, enseguida- la vendedora saco el objeto y se lo mostró al joven.

-mmm…- sus ojos plateados observaron cuidadosamente cada detalle del objeto.

-Ese chico llevaba mucho tiempo aquí… ¿no?- le dijo una de las vendedoras a la que atendía al joven.

-Si… ha estado mirando los relicarios, prácticamente me ha pedido que le muestre todos…-

-Probablemente esta buscando un regalo para su novia…-

-Pues, yo espero que no tenga novia, por que es muy apuesto- se ruborizo levemente.

-Si, en verdad es un chico muy guapo…-

-Disculpe señorita- la dulce voz del castaño atrajo la atención de la vendedora. –Podría mostrarme ese…¿por favor?-

-Si, enseguida joven…- saco el relicario y se lo paso al joven.

El castaño observo atentamente el objeto, era plateado, su forma ovalada y lisa, no tenia ningún adorno a excepción un pequeño rubí en cada lado del objeto, justo en el centro. –Este!- exclamo emocionado, ese era perfecto, inclusive podía utilizar la alquimia para cambiarlo un poco, darle un toque único. – Me llevo este señorita-

-Si.- Tomo el objeto y comenzó a marcar el código en la caja registradora. –Hizo una buena elección joven, aunque le tomo bastante tiempo.-

-Disculpe, pero… a que se refiere?- Al la miro un poco confundido al tiempo que le pasaba el dinero.

-A lo que me refiero es que estuvo aquí desde la mañana.- Le paso una pequeña bolsa dentro de la cual estaba la pieza de plata guardada dentro de una pequeña caja.

Alphonse miro el reloj. -¡No puede ser! Gracias!- dijo antes de salir corriendo, se le había echo demasiado tarde, había pasado horas allí y todavía le faltaba buscar la envoltura y arreglar el relicario. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se encargaría de todo lo que le faltaba en el tren rumbo a Central, donde ahora vivía con Winry, Pianko y su hermano.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de su estudio, por fin se habían ido todos, pero Al jamás llego. –Probablemente esta con alguno de sus amigos…- dijo con pesadez. –Al… como te extraño…- miro una foto sobre la mesilla junto a su sillón, era de hace aproximadamente 5 meses, Winry la había tomado, le acababan de regalar una cámara por su cumpleaños; recordó ese día, Al había encontrado un gato afuera de la casa y se había puesto a jugar con el, por eso es que en la foto salía Al cargando al gato, enseñando una brillante sonrisa, ese día había hecho algo de viento, por lo que los mechones caramelos se habían revuelto en su rostro y su coleta se agitaba con suavidad. –Maldita sea… El mimo maldito deseo… tu corazón hermanito, eso es lo que deseo, cada cumpleaños, cada día… Al… ¿Qué harás si te digo lo que realmente siento?- Una lagrima se deslizo sigilosa por su mejilla al imaginar la reacción de Al, probablemente piense que es un depravado y un bicho raro, lo mas seguro es que se aleje de él y eso le dolería aun más que el que no le correspondiera.

Un leve alboroto en la sala atrajo su atención, se levanto y salio de su estudio y se encamino hacia la sala, se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de Winry con un tono de enojo.

-No puedo creerlo de ti, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así, Alphonse!?- ¿¡Alphonse?! ¿Al estaba siendo regañado por Winry? Era extraño, generalmente era Ed el que solía regañar Win…pero lo más impórtate era que Al ya había llegado.

-Yo… yo… Winry…. no te enojes… lo que paso fue… que…- Al hablaba tímidamente. Ed se quedo en silencio dejando que la dulce y tierna voz de su hermanito acariciara sus oídos.

-¿¡Que no me enoje!? Alphonse! No estuviste en el cumpleaños de tu hermano! ¿¡ Acaso se te olvido!?- Winry cruzo sus brazos al tiempo que miraba con atención al joven que ocultaba su mirada tras sus mechones castaños.

-No! Por su puesto que no! Lo que sucede es que…-

-Jamás lo creí de ti, Al…-

-Calma niña- Pianko contuvo a su nieta. –Deja que nos explique la razón por la cual llego tarde.-

-Bue… bueno lo que sucede es que… ¡Nii-san!- Al exclamo al notar la presencia de su hermano. –Yo… yo… yo… lo… lo… sien… siento… yo…-

Ed solo se acerco a su hermanito y lo abrazo. –Que bueno que estés aquí.- Se separo del cuerpo de Al que se había sonrojado levemente. –Me estaba preocupando…- sonrió.

-Lo vez niña, no pasa nada… será mejor que me ayudes a recoger todo en la cocina.- La anciana se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Pero, abuela…- comenzó a reclamar la rubia.

-Nada de peros, deja a ese par con sus asuntos y ven enseguida!- La ultima frase la pronuncio con un poco más de fuerza.

La rubia suspiro y se adentro en la cocina junto con su abuela.

-No le hagas caso, Al- Miro a su hermanito que esquivaba su mirada. –Ven, mejor vamos afuera.- Tomo la mano de Al y salieron de la casa.

-Nii-san… yo… lamento no haber podido llegar antes, pero… estaba… comprándote tu regalo…-

Ed se lleno de jubilo al saber que lo importante que tenia que hacer Al era conseguir su regalo y no otra cosa. –Al, no debiste molestarte…- Miro a su hermanito. –Solo me alegro de que estés aquí… ya que no podrí disfrutar mi cumpleaños lejos de ti-

-Nii-san…? A… que te refieres?- Al lo miro un tanto extrañado.

-Nada… nada…- Sonrió nervioso y desvió la mirada para ocultar su rubor. –Pero mejor dime, ¿que me trajiste?-

-Yo… em…- Le coloco una pequeña caja beige con un pequeño moño verde. –Feliz cumpleaños hermano-

-Gracias…- Tomo con emoción el regalo y lo abrió para encontrase con un relicario de plata con el dibujo de un dragón grabado en cada lado y un rubí como ojo del dragón, abrió el relicario para encontrarse con una foto donde salían él y Al juntos y otra donde se encontraba el rostro de su difunta madre. –Al… gracias.- Lo abrazo. –Es el mejor regalo de todos, no se como agradecerte.-

- No tienes que agradecerme. –Se separo de hermano. –Dime, hermano… ¿No estas enojado?-

-Con tigo jamás me podría enojar, Al.- Acerco su mano al rostro de su hermano y la coloco sobre su blanca mejilla. –Jamás, Al…- Comenzó a acariciar los labios del menor con el pulgar.

-Her… hermano…q … que estas… ha… haciendo…?- Al comenzó a tomar un delicado rubor, algo que le fascinaba a Edward.

-Nada, solo…- La voz de Ed comenzó a bajar de tono al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del castaño. -… agradeciéndote el regalo- dijo antes de eliminar la distancia entre sus labios.

Alphonse abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir ese rose de labios, coloco sus manos en los hombros del mayor para intentar romper el beso. –_" Esta mal… esto esta mal…"-_ pensó, pero su mente comenzó a quedar en blanco al tiempo que sus manos resbalaban de los hombros de Ed y sus ojos se cerraban, sabia que estaba mal pero se sentía tan… tan… bien.

Edward se separo bruscamente, miro al menor completamente ruborizado y desvió su mirada. –Al… yo…- comenzó a decir con voz quebradiza. -… lo siento, pe… pero…- Trago saliva, no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. -…Te… a… amo…- finalizó.

Silencio lleno el lugar. Cada segundo en ese cruel silencio lo mataba, sabia que Alphonse lo odiaría. Quizá, si tenia suerte, Alphonse únicamente piense que es un depravado, pero no se aleje de el. Alzo tímidamente la mirada para toparse con la cabellera ocultando la mirada parda. Sintió como si su corazón se volviera un hueco en su pecho… dolor… jamás pensó que podría sufrir tanto… -Al…- dijo en un tono tan dolido, que hasta se sintió peor.

Nada. Silencio. ¿Acaso Alphonse no le pensaba volver a hablar? ¿Ya lo odiaba? ¿No le había escuchado decir… te amo? Se sintió un estúpido. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle "te amo"? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Rebeldes lagrimas se deslizaron sigilosas y solitarias por las mejillas del rubio, apretó sus puños con fuerza, casi como un vicio. –Al… se que me odias… pero… dime algo… por favor…- Alcanzo a decir con la poca voz que aun se atrevía a salir de sus labios.

-Al…- Comenzó a decir nuevamente, buscando fuerza de quien sabe donde. Pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazó y unos suaves labios contra los suyos, cortando cualquier palabra. Los ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par, pero al instante se cerraron para comenzar a degustar aquel sabor tan exquisito. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del menor atrayéndolo más hacia él, como si temiese que desapareciera, que no fuera más que un sueño inalcanzable.

-… mmm …- El castaño no pudo evitar ronronear al sentir la presión, cada vez mayor, de los labios de Edward.

Aquel dulce sonido insito al rubio a continuar con mayor seguridad. Comenzó a introducir su lengua a la virgen boca del menor, degustando un sabor que podría ser comparado con el más exquisito cáliz, su lengua jugaba con la del menor mientras esté intentaba tomar su ritmo, cosa que no lograba.

Después de varios minutos sin respirar, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, Edward y Alphonse se separaron y se miraron. Ed noto el intenso color carmín que inundaba las mejillas del mejor. Coloco su mano sobre la roja mejilla y la comenzó a acariciar. –Al… ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque…- Coloco sus cabeza en el pecho del mayor y suspiro hondo, disfrutando de aquel acogedor calor que sentía. –Porque… yo también… te amo…- finalizó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio para no dejar ver su enorme rubor.

El mayor volvió a abrazar la cintura de su hermano y suspiro, no sabia que decir, de hecho no tenia palabras en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera aquel cuerpo que estaba abrazando, aquella hermosa figura y esos inocentes ojos plateados.

Separo ligeramente los cuerpos para observar los luceros plata adornados por un ligero rubor debajo de ellos. –Sabes…- comenzó a decir en un tono tan suave, pero ronco, al oído del castaño, que lo hizo temblar. –… me encanta cuando te sonrojas…- termino de decir para que el rubor del menor se tornara de un inigualable rojo. Beso el oído frente a sus labios y los comenzó deslizar, rozando la piel de Al, pasando por la mejilla tintada en carmín y llegar a los rojizos y entreabiertos labios y unirse en un apasionado y ansioso beso.

-EDWARD!- La voz de la rubia acompañaba perfectamente los rudos golpes que proporcionaba a la inocente puerta de madera de la habitación del rubio. –Ya son las 12!! Levante!!- Espero respuesta sin existo. –mh!...- Gruño por tercera vez. –Bien, como quieras!- Se alejo con furiosos pisotones.

-Ed…- Sonó una dulce voz dentro de la habitación. -¿Por qué no le respondiste?-

-Porque solo venia a molestar.- Dijo con desinterés al tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo junto a él.

-Hermano…- reprimió el castaño colocando sus manos en el desnudo pecho del mayor y alzando la mirada.

-No me veas así, Al… Estoy muy a gusto como para querer levantarme. – Hundió su rostro en la cabellera castaña.

-Lo se… yo…- se ruborizo. –yo también, pero… no debemos hacer que se enoje más… será mejor levantarnos.- Comenzó a posesionarse para intentar sentarse en la cama, pero los fuertes brazos de su hermano lo detuvieron.

-Vamos, Al.- Lo miro. –Además, no tienes ropa limpia aquí, entonces tendrías que salir… así… hacía tu habitación.- Logro que el rubor volviera al rostro del menor. –Así que será mejor que esperes a que se valla, solo fata una hora para que ella y Pianco vallan a Ritzenbull() ¿no?- Comenzó a besar el cuello de Al.

-S… si… pero…- Se mordió los labios para evitar soltar un ligero gemido. Toco sus labios, estaban marcados, había tenido que pasar así la mayor parte de la noche.

-¿Qué acaso no estas cansado?- Sonrió con malicia mezclada con lujuria.

-Nii-san!!- Exclamo el castaño con sus mejillas ardiendo.

-Además pensé que no podrías ponerte de pie…- Se sonrisa aumento al recordar.

-ED!!- Esta vez si que tenia toda la temperatura de su cuerpo reundia en sus mejillas.

El mayor unicamente rió bajito y sonrio. –Sabes…- comenzó a decir con una amplia y tranquila sonrisa. -… se… cumplió mi deseo.-

-Eh?- El castaño lo miro sin comprender, haciendo un gesto curioso que facinó al rubio.

-De cumpleaños… - acarició el cabello del menor.

-Tu… tu deseo…- comenzó a decir Al completamente ruborizado y con su mirada fija en el pecho del menor. -¿fue… qué… t… tu y yo… hiciéramos…em…?-

-No!- Se apresuro a decir el rubio completadamente rojo. –B… bueno, en parte si… pero… a lo que me refiero es que… yo deseba que… me amaras, Al… tanto como yo a ti…-

-Te Amo, Edward- Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio acercando su rostro.

-Lo se, Al, lo se… yo también te amo…- Susurro antes de unir sus labios en un tierno y mimoso beso, completamente contrastantes a los de la noche anterior que fueron pasionales, ardientes, anhelantes pero igual de exquisitos para ambos Elric.

Sin más, ambos cayeron como dos victimas más de Morfeo, entrando a un mundo donde cualquier cosa puede suceder, pero ellos saben que no necesitan soñar ya que lo que más anhelan esta a su lado, esperándolos para que al abrir los ojos puedan vivir una vida juntos, un deseo que tenían oculto entre sus mas anhelado sueños, pero ahora, esos sueños habían cobrado vida para darles la oportunidad de disfrutar lo mejor del amor, casi como si hubiera sido el mismo Morfeo el que les ha dado a ambos ese regalo, un regalo que cuidaran como el más grande tesoro.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ed…- Murmuro una dulce voz entre seños antes de sonreír esperando encontrarlo junto a él cada día que le queda por vivir.

Fin

* * *

**¿Les gusto? u Dejen rr!! PLS!!**

Nos vemos!!

**Pequeño Lobo plateado se despide! OwO**


End file.
